


He Promised

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Steve makes a promise before a final mission to bring back loved ones and put an end to Thanos.





	He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: I had Avenger Endgame feels. Bad feels.
> 
> A/N: I’m sorry. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   You rested against Steve’s chest his arms wrapped around you tightly. Something was off. It had been a joyous celebration two days ago when Tony literally crashed in the training field. He brought news with him that there may be a lead on Thanos, but when you’d questioned Steve he didn’t want to talk about it. Tonight added to the confusion as Steve entered the apartment without a word lifting you from the couch carrying you into the bedroom. He took his time and pulled you apart roughly but then it dissolved into slow and sensual. He peppered kisses along your body and you swore at some point he had tears. You had news you wanted to share with him but it didn’t seem like this was the night to do it.

   “Steve? Baby, what’s wrong?” you asked as you drew lazy patterns across his torso. “Is there something you’re afraid to tell me?”

   “I just need you to know how much I love you, Y/N. When we lost everyone I was so afraid I’d come home to only ash, but you were here. You’ve been here every day since taking care of me. I love you so much,” you looked up as a single tear fell down his cheek. You moved up pressing your lips to his and his hands instantly cupped your face deepening the kiss.

   “Steve, you’re kind of scaring me here. What’s wrong?”

   “We’re leaving tomorrow first light. We know where Thanos is with certainty and Tony and Carol have come up with a plan. This might be our only chance to get them back.”

   Your heart seized and you closed your eyes afraid of this exact moment. Steve kissed you again and then moved sitting up against the headboard when you broke. You sobbed curling into his chest. When Thanos had attacked the first time you thought you’d never see Steve again. You lost so many people that day and just the thought of your remaining family facing that monster was enough to put you on edge. Not to mention the surprise you still hadn’t told Steve. Not that you were going to now.

  “Shh, I’m so sorry honey,” Steve holds you. “I need to do what I can to get them back. Please forgive me.”

  “Of course, I forgive you. They’re my family too and if I could fight I’d be right by your side. I’m just scared you won’t come home this time,” you admitted as another wave of pain crashed over you.

  “Y/N,” he cupped your face kissing each cheek. “I’ll always come back to you. In fact.” He let go climbing off the bed and practically skipped across the room. You admired the away in the shadows with the faint moonlight highlighting his nakedness.

  “In fact, what Steve?”

  Steve grabbed something from his jacket before climbing back into bed, “As soon as this is finally over and I have Bucky and everyone back then I want to retire. I want to come home to you and make you my wife and build a little farm somewhere. We’ll have the life we could never have here.”

  He held open a ring box showing off the silver ring set with a diamond and sapphires, “You want to marry me?”

  “Absolutely. I’m coming home to you Y/N. I promise,” Steve kissed you as he slid the ring on. He promised and Steve had never let you down. You’d surprise him when he returned.

  The next day what remained of your family said their goodbyes leaving you and Pepper waving from the distance. She was in no better shape than you as the ship ascended before taking off into the early morning sky. Steve had neglected to mention that they were going to space, but with Thanos being the target you didn’t know why it surprised you. Within a blink, the ship was gone making an uneasiness settle in your stomach.

  “Did you tell him?” Pepper asked when you showed her the engagement ring later in the evening.

  “How could I? I didn’t want something else on his mind why he goes after Thanos again.”

  Pepper reached over pulling you into a hug, “He’ll come back and we’ll make sure to plan a huge surprise when he walks through the door. When’s your first sonogram?”

  “Three weeks,” you answered ignoring the pang of fear that Steve would never meet his child.

  “Well whatever happens I’ve got you and you have me, Y/N. We’ll get through this together.”

##     **NEARLY FIVE MONTHS LATER**

When FRIDAY had called you awake reporting an incoming ship you don’t think you’d ever dressed so fast in your life. The small baby bump did little to deter you. The last communication that you and Pepper had received had been weeks ago, which had made the days terrible not knowing if they were alive or dead. Pepper met you in the hallway taking your hand racing to the grounds where the ship had settled. FRIDAY reported she had received the message from Tony himself so that had brought Pepper comfort for the moment. Meanwhile, you were a wreck holding the sweater around you until Steve was within eye sight.

   “I’m scared,” you spoke voicing your fears a loud to Pepper. A simple “ _me too_ ” was offered but her grip on your hand did tighten in comfort.

   You felt like you were holding your breath as the door opened. You lost it watching Peter stumble down the ramp arm in arm with Sam. Immediately you ran towards them allowing the former nurse in you to take over and assess them for any injuries. They were both fine perfectly healthy if not a little exhausted and nauseous from Tony’s landing. Wanda and Vision strolled out next hand in hand and you wrapped Wanda in a hug missing the girl you had come to think of as a sister. Scott Lang was next with a dark haired woman beside her and an older couple shortly behind them. You knew it had to be Hope and her parents Hank and Janet. But as happy as you were to see all of these familiar faces you still didn’t see the one you sought more than anything.

  You pushed past Nick Fury and Carol Danvers seeing Tony sitting on the bench looking down at something. Pepper was there comforting Tony, but you hadn’t even realized she had passed you, “Pepper? Tony?”

  Both of them looked up at you with their eyes red before Tony spoke up, “Y/N you shouldn’t be here. Not in your condition.”

  “Where is he?”

  “Y/N, please, go back to the compound,” it was the brokenness in Pepper’s voice that pushed you forward. You noticed then a figure lying covered with a black cloth. You looked up seeing Thor and Bucky both looking completely devastated with Bruce sitting nervously beside Tony.

  “No,” you felt someone try to stop you but you pushed them away ripping off the cloth. You must have screamed but everything suddenly felt distorted.

   Steve was so cold even his hands, which had always held such warmth, “Steve, baby, you promised me. Remember?” You cried holding his palm against his cheek. His lips were so blue and the stillness of his chest was nothing short of painful. You placed the other hand onto your stomach, “I’m pregnant Steve. You’re going to be a Dad and I need you to be here for it. You promised me. You gave me a ring and promised.”

   “Y/N,” Bucky’s voice was broken as he gripped your shoulder. “Come on Doll he wouldn’t want you doing this.”

  You pulled away from Bucky’s grip leaning forward cupping his face, “Wake up Steve. Please wake up.” You kissed his lips, his cold lifeless lips, but nothing happened. You screamed again hitting his chest, “Wake up Steve! I need you! I can’t do this without you! I need you. We need you!”

   Hands gripped out you trying to pull you away but you turned surprised to come face to face with the Hulk, “Don’t touch me Hulk! He’s going to wake up. He needs me.”

   Everyone grew quiet but said nothing as the Hulk backed away. You continued your useless measures trying to get Steve away when something sharp hit your neck, “No please.” You managed a final whimper before you feel asleep against Steve’s body.

   “Thank you Clint,” Bucky spoke leaning down picking you up nestling you against his chest. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

   “Bucky?” to his surprise it was Tony. “What about you? Are you going to be okay?”

   “No I’m afraid I never will be, but neither will she. We’ll be not okay together.”

   No one else stopped Bucky as he carried you back into the compound and to the room, you shared with Steve. He laid you down and ran his hand over the swell of your stomach before climbing into the bed. He sat back afraid to fall asleep because as much as he feared his Hydra induced nightmares they’d be nothing compared to the moment he held Steve in his arms as his last breath came.

   “Bucky?” you murmured sometime later through the haze of the drugs. “Bucky, what happened?”

   “Thanos. He killed him and there was nothing I could do. By the time I got there Thor had beheaded that son of a bitch.”

   You nodded as Bucky opened his arms and you crawled into them, “I don’t know what to do Bucky. I feel lost. He promised me he’d come home and I never got to tell him. He didn’t know I was pregnant.”

   Bucky would never breathe a word of it but Steve knew. Bruce wasn’t tight-lipped and it slipped out on the way to the final fight. As Bucky held Steve in his arms he told his best friend with a smile and pleaded for him to look after you and the child. Bucky swore with everything he had to the little punk from Brooklyn who could never run away from a fight, as long as he lived he’d keep you both safe.


End file.
